1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in heat generating apparatus and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a heat pump apparatus actuated by a windmill for producing hot fluid within a fluid reservoir.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present day energy crisis has created many problems in the production of heat, electricity, and the like, and there is much activity in the field for achieving the production of heat and power in a manner which eliminates the use of fossil fuels. For example, great interest has been given to the use of windmills and the like for the production of electricity, and there is much concentrated effort in the develop of solar energy for the production of heat. These methods, at best, have been only stop gap measures and there is still great need for advancement in both the production of power and heat in an energy saving manner.